mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic: the Gathering Mafia
| image = File:Magic_the_gathering_planeswalkers.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = DarthMask | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = September 19, 2011 | winningfaction = Planeswalker Alliance, White, and Blue factions | roster =Players : #sparrowhawk #Limey (EDM) #Fox #Framm18 #KlueMaster #Akriti #Nana7 #Yuli #Akaslickster #Araver #Curr3nt #Auramyna #Shadow7 #darth nox #Inawordyes #Vineetrika #Segul | first = curr3nt | last = Fox, Framm18, Akriti, Vineetrika | mvp = sparrowhawk | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by DarthMask based on Magic: the Gathering universe (non-canon story). It began on September 19, 2011 and ended in a Planeswalker Alliance, White, and Blue factions win in N5 (September 29, 2011). Game Mechanics This is a 7 Faction game with 5 equal Factions caught in a roundabout outliving WinCon circle and two opposing Factions (that loosely resemble the Goodie vs Baddie Mafia paradigm). Rules *All colored Planeswalker factions have an NK that only works on the colors in their Wincon. An unsuccessful NK is not shown in the nightpost. *All colored Planeswalker factions have BTSC as long as they both remain alive and a part of their Planeswalker faction. *Any colored Planeswalker faction that completes its wincon wins the game and is immediately converted to the Planeswalker Alliance (Except for Nicol Bolas and Sarkhan Vol). This means some players can technically “win” twice. *SOME SECRET ABILITIES NOT MENTIONED FAQ: *OOP: All actions take place at the same time. If a loop occurs, Block takes precedence over Trap and Colored factions take precedence over Phyrexian. *Kills are NOT blocking. *Game ends when either the Planeswalker Alliance or Phyrexians accomplish their wincon *The following are shown in the nightpost: Successful Kills, Blocks, Traps, Saves, and Recruits (just states that a recruit was made...not the role or player). *Redirects, spies, Disrupts, and all unsuccessful actions are hidden. Role Description White-Aligned Planeswalkers (Wincon: destroy Black and Red factions) *'Elspeth Tirel:' Can save a target each night (including self, but never same target twice in a row unless less than 5 players remain). *'Venser:' Can block a target each night. Blue-Aligned Planeswalkers (Wincon: destroy Red and Green factions) *'''Tezzeret: Hates Jace Beleren, but is temporarily allied with him. Can use his immense puzzle-solving skills to break through the highest magical securities. (Spy faction) *'Jace Beleren': Also known as “the Mind Sculptor”. Can redirect a player to another target each night. Black-Aligned Planeswalkers (Wincon: destroy Green and White factions) *'Liliana Vess': Is a necromancer of immense power. Can bring a person back from death to learn their role. *'Nicol Bolas': Cannot be recruited to the Planeswalker Alliance. May trap a player each night. Red-Aligned Planeswalkers (Wincon: destroy White and Blue factions) *'Chandra Nalaar': Impulsive, always flinging fire around and not thinking first. Can kill each night. *'Sarkhan Vol': Is a dragon-worshipper. Is loyal beyond reason to Nicol Bolas, therefore he cannot be recruited to the Planeswalker Alliance. Once per night he may attempt to RID Nicol Bolas. If successful Sarkhan becomes Black-Aligned as well as Red-Aligned and can win with both factions. Green-Aligned Planeswalkers (Wincon: destroy Blue and Black factions) *'Garruk Wildspeaker': Is a hunter of mighty prowess. Can track a player to learn of their actions the previous night. *'Glissa Sunseeker': Is an elven summoner of great power. Can RID kill once per night. She is also easily persuaded to believe lies, so she is the only Planeswalker able to be recruited by the Phyrexians. Planeswalker Alliance (Wincon: Destroy Phyrexians, No BTSC) *'Urza' (colorless): Leader of the Planeswalker alliance. Can recruit one player each night to the alliance (Phyrexians CANNOT be recruited to the Planeswalker Alliance ... all are immune). Cannot be killed while Karn is alive. *'Karn' (colorless): The silver golem. Protects his creator Urza with his life. If Urza would be killed, Karn dies instead. Phyrexians (Wincon: Destroy Planeswalker Alliance, No BTSC) *'Elesh Norn' (White): Is obsessed with bringing all things into order under his religion, regardless of how that comes about. Can kill each night. *'Jin-Gitaxias' (Blue): Can trap a player each night and learn their role through torture. *'Sheoldred' (Black): Has spies throughout the Multiverse. Can learn the role of a player once each night. Also gets a chance to RID recruit Glissa once each night. *'Urubrask' (Red): Can send his goblins to chase a player all night, preventing them from acting. *'Vorinclex' (Green): Can cause chaos on a plane, disrupting the BTSC of a faction for a night and a day once each night (never same faction twice). Host's Summary Winning Faction Planeswalker Alliance *Fox - Venser *Framm18 - Chandra Nalaar *Akriti - Jace Beleren *Yuli - Karn *Akaslickster - Tezzeret *Araver - Elspeth Tirel *Vineetrika - Urza White Faction *Fox - Venser *Araver - Elspeth Tirel Blue Faction *Akaslickster - Tezzeret *Akriti - Jace Beleren Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Planesguide (Host): DarthMask #sparrowhawk - Elesh Norn - Killed N5 by Chandra Nalaar #Limey (EDM) - Garruk Wildspeaker - Killed N4 Tezzeret #Fox - Venser #Framm18 - Chandra Nalaar #KlueMaster - Liliana Vess - Killed N2 by Chandra Nalaar #Akriti - Jace Beleren #Nana7 - Sarkhan Vol - Killed N3 by Chandra Nalaar #Yuli - Karn - Killed N3 by Elesh Norn #Akaslickster - Tezzeret - Killed N4 by Garruk Wildspeaker #Araver - Elspeth Tirel - Killed N2 by Sarkhan & Elesh Norn #curr3nt - Nicol Bolas - RID Killed N1 by Glissa Sunseeker #Auramyna - Glissa Sunseeker - Lynched D2 #Shadow7 - Vorinclex - Killed N3 by Jace Beleren #darth nox - Urabrask - Lynched D3 #Inawordyes - Sheoldred - Lynched D4 #Vineetrika - Urza #Segul - Jin-Gitaxias Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 7